


In another life

by Salvatore_m



Category: Days of Our Lives, Supernatural, The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore_m/pseuds/Salvatore_m
Summary: The story of you and Dean, from the first day you saw him. Through hard times, cheating and death, you both have lived through it all.... together





	In another life

'' Y/N? '' I looked at the voice. ''Sam?'' I asked, He smiled and hugged me.  
''how have you been? you look amazing. '' he said loudly over the music. I looked him over '' You look more amazing...jeez can't you give guys a chance?'' I asked.  
He laughed. ''How long have you been back in Salem?'' he asked ''Two years, I came back when I was 17.'' ''There's someone I want you to see.'' he said as he took my hand and lead me to the bar.

There was a guy talking to a girl and running his hand up her thigh. ''Look who I found'' Sam said to the man. He turned around and I was met with green eyes.  
'Dean'' I whispered. ''Y/N/N? oh wow! It's so great to see you!'' Dean said smiling. I smiled and looked at Sam. ''Let's go party'' I said to him, He smiled big and we sat in a booth,

We ordered many shots, we laughed, we danced and talked of our childhood. ''So what are you doing in Salem?'' I asked taking my shot. He took his and shrugged. "Dean likes to travel.'' he said. I rolled my eyes ''what's your hunt?'' I asked  
He looked at me ''How did you know?'' he asked. ''I've been your dad's favourite since I was seven Sam. I said. "Sorry" he said, I laughed "Let's not keep secrets.'' I said. Sam laughed and took a shot "Deal" he said as he pulled me out of the booth and onto the dance floor. We danced ''how's the music going?'' he asked while he moved against me ''Slow" I said I looked into his eyes. My 6'4 Hazel with green flecks Sam.

We left the bar a bit after. We laughed and sang on the way to Sam's motel. ''Hey! slow down!'' Dean yelled behind us. We both wheeled around and I almost fell, ''Hurry up!'' I yelled back. We came to the motel and I saw John's Chevy Impala. I gasped and stopped walking. ''What's wrong?'' Sam asked. I walked to the car slowly and slowly ran my hand over the impala. ''This car....''' I said smiling. "it's mine now.'' Dean said I looked at him ''yours? This... this car is so beautiful. I whispered. ''You know cars?'' Dean asked. I shook my head ''I know this one.... I'd watch John when he'd fix it.'' I said. I smiled and looked at Sam, ''Sorry I really love this car'' Sam smiled ''So does Dean'' he said.

I texted Phillip to come pick me up and Sam led me inside. Dean flopped on his bed while me and Sam sat at the dinning table. ''why are you hunting Sam?' I asked. He looked up at me ''What do you mean?'' he asked stiffening. " we all know you hate hunting'' I said leaning on the chair and crossing my arms. His face darkened. ''This demon,,, that killed our mom... killed my girlfriend... my soon to be fiancee.'' he said quietly. ''Sam..'' I said sadly as I grabbed his hands. ''Oh man I'm so sorry Sam.'' I said He shook his head "revenge is best served cold.'' he said darkly. ''Don't mix yourself into anything Sam.'' I said. A car honked and I got up. ''that's Phillip. Skype me.'' I said. He stood up too and I hugged him tightly. He matched my tightness and sighed when I pulled away. "Bye Sam.'' I said kissing his cheek. He smiled. I walked over to Dean, "Bye Dean.'' "Later.'' His eyes sparkled as he stood up. He snaked his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. My green eyed Dean. I pulled away and went to the door, ''Have a good hunt and be safe.'' I said to them both, Dean looked at Sam as I left the room. 

Phillip was leaning on his Cadillac looking at me. ''Sam and Dean are here?'' he asked,. ''Just passing through.'' I said as I kissed his cheek and sat in the car. 

 

Months passed with nonword from either Winchester. I got these supernatural powers from someone named Castiel. When turned on my eyes turned grey and I'd turn into a super fast version of me. My brother Romeo who lives in Italy comes with me on hunts. I'm finally a singer and raking in some serious dough. I bought a house that I live in rarely. Me and Romeo were on a hunt one time...

I was sitting in the motel researching while Romeo slept. I glanced over at my brother.. 6'2, beautiful 24 year old with Jet black hair and striking blue eyes. I smiled and continued my researching when a pop pop from Skype came on, 

*Sam is video calling you*

I clicked and I saw my Sam. I smiled huge and he laughed. ''How are you y/n/n?'' he asked. I rolled my eyes ''Youv'e been avoiding me.. I said leaning on the chair and crossing my arms, '' No, we had a lot of work to do.'' Sam said He looked at me and my surroundings. ''Where are you?'' he asked. I shrugged. ''With Romeo.'' I said Sam squinted and Romeo got up and leaned into the camera. He blinked when he saw Sam. " Sam Winchester. Long time.'' He said groggily. sam smiled and I saw movement behind Sam. 

"Sammy I'm going -" Dean froze and stared at me for a long time. ''Boo!'' I said He blinked and unfroze. Dean smiled huge. "y/n... you look great.'' he said I laughed 'Thanks.'' I said ''Im going to shower and then get food said to Sam who modded. Dean walked away. I smiled at Sam, "I miss you Sam.'' San ran his hand though his hair. ''I miss you too y/n.'' he said. I signed and we stayed staring at each other for a while. Romeo came out ''y/n.'' he said stopping his knife to his thigh. I signed again, "Sam I have to go. Call me soon?'' Sam smiled. "okay'' he said. "be safe.'' I said blowing him a kiss and disconnecting the call. I closed the laptop and stood up,

We heard an engine roar to life and I froze looking at the door. ''No'' I whispered as I ran to the window and pulled the curtain a bit away. The Impala. ''They are here in the hotel.'' I said. ''so they are hunting what we are.'' Romeo said. 'I can't believe this.'' I said,. "What's wrong?'' he asked. ''I'm not.. I have powers now.. and they don't know that I'm a hunter.'' Romeo's eyes widened "y/n... they might kill you.'' he said I bit my lip and looked out the window again. 

''Let's go hunt.''

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic, let me know what you think! :) More to come!


End file.
